Catch me when I fall
by Krissy4
Summary: *Hiatus*It's the end of the summer before the group's seventh year and James is bullied into taking 'Lily the Goodyear blimp' to the dance but what happens whe Lily isn't the same as he remembers? L/J S/OC R/OC
1. Goodyear Blimp

"James and Mandy standing by a tree; F-I-G-H-T-I-N-G. First come kicking, then comes punches, then comes James, walking with crutches." Ten year old Lily, Tamari, Remus and Sirius sang as Mandy put Jams in a headlock.  
  
"I thought that you were on my team!" James yelled, shocked at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry James but Mandy's a girl. A very strong manly girl that can snap you like a twig." Remus apologized.  
  
"I feel so loved. Listen Mandy I'm sorry that I called you a butch, it was insensitive of me and I'll never do it again if I live through this."  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I swear!" James managed to squeak out.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you live.. .this time." She said as she released him.  
  
```````````````````````  
  
"I'm sorry that I called you a butch, it was insensitive of me and I'll never do it again if I live through this." Seventeen year old James apologized. He, like the rest of them, didn't change much over the years. He still had messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and wire rim glasses. He did get a better built but was still powerless against Mandy.  
  
"Oh honestly James," Mandy sighed, "You were saying that since we were four. Can't you come up with anything better?" She asked as she swung her shoulder length chocolate brown hair over her shoulders with a flip of her head. She had olive eyes and developed freckles over the summer.  
  
"How about I love you?" James asked as he tried to squirm free.  
  
"No you don't." She said as she tightened her hold.  
  
"Please Mandy. I'll be your personal slave for all time." James pleaded under her strength causing Tamari to laugh. Tamari was half Hawaiian and had brown eyes and curly brown hair that went half way down her back.  
  
"You already are." She reminded him.  
  
"Then what do you want me to do?" He asked outraged.  
  
"The dance is coming up." She said simply.  
  
"Aren't you going with Sirius?" He asked looking at his friend with pale blue eyes and shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Yes but my friend.. " She continued.  
  
"But Tamari is going with Remus." He reminded her as she looked at his friend who had amber eyes and brown hair.  
  
"But my other friend doesn't have a date, like you. And she really does like you James."  
  
"Wait, back up a minute here. Are we talking about Lily Evans?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh you can forget it. I'm not going with her."  
  
"Listen James Honey. You have two choices her; you can said yes and take her to the dance and be a gentlemen or you can say no and I'll chock you to death and in this heat it wont take long." She said whipping the sweat off her forehead that only the heat of the last week of August could bring.  
  
"Fine. I'll take her." He said causing Mandy to release him from her grasp.  
  
"Good. She changed a lot over the summer." She said as James snuck up behind her, unnoticed, and put her in a headlock.  
  
"Say that I don't have to take Lily to the dance and I'll let you go. But you have to mean it." He demanded.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then what do you plan on doing?" He asked her.  
  
"This." She said simply before licking his bare arm.  
  
James let go of her in disgust. "She licked me!" He cried horrified.  
  
"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. When was the last time you bathed?" She asked as she cleaned her tongue with her shirt.  
  
"May," he told her without blinking. "While will that bother the blimp."  
  
"She's not a blimp and yes, it'll bother her." Mandy told him as she and Tamari walked away.  
  
"I can't believe this James," Sirius laughed as he clapped him on the back. "You have to go to the dance with Lily the blimp."  
  
"It's going to be the most humiliating thing in the world." Remus told him as the all walked to James house.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
"James it's too late to turn back she's already here." Tamari told him through the walkie-talkie looking at him through the window. She was at Mandy's house, next-door to James'.  
  
"Please. Tell her I'm sick." James begged.  
  
"No James." Mandy said coming in to sight through the window and grabbing the walkie-talkie. "You said that you'd do it and there's no way out of it."  
  
"Please. wait, why are you holding a blanket?" He asked, realizing that she was holding a blanket on her chest.  
  
"Because I'm changing Stupid." She snapped.  
  
"Whoa, you get changed in your bedroom with other girls?" James asked a little too excited.  
  
"We'll be there in a minute." She said before shutting off her end of the conversation.  
  
James sighed as he fell on to his bed. In a few minutes he will be seen with 'Lily the Goodyear Blimp' in front of everyone who was going to the dance. 'At least no one else from Hogwarts will be there' he comforted.  
  
"James buddy what's wrong?" Sirius asked as he came into the room.  
  
"Mandy changes in her bedroom and I've never bothered to watch." He realized. "And the girls are coming over..they're here." He corrected himself as he heard the door open.  
  
"Oh my god Lily!" Remus exclaimed from the stairs leading downstairs.  
  
"It's time to meet your doom buddy." Sirius said as he left. "Good gravy Lily!" James heard him say as he, apparently, saw her.  
  
"It's now or never." He told himself. "Who am I kidding; it's now if Mandy has anything to do with it." He said as he got off his bed. He hung his head as he walked over to where the stairs started; he lifted his head, walked down a few steps, and gasped.  
  
Lily changed. She was no longer the Goodyear blimp but a twig. She must of lost two hundred pounds; she used to be twice the size of Mandy and Tamari but now she was almost the same size of them. She still had her flaming red hair and emerald green eyes that were more noticeable without her second chin.  
  
"Holy. Lily you've changed.. a lot." He gasped.  
  
"Thanks James." She blushed. "You're not saying that to be nice are you?" She asked.  
  
"No, you look amazing Lily, you don't even look like you used to." He said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Thank you. Should we be going now?" She asked Tamari.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
````````````````  
  
A/N: Well there you are, the first of hopefully many chapters of "Catch me when I fall". I had so much with the last Lily/James story that I wanted to write a new one. Please review or flame if you must. 


	2. Girly time

The six walked into the gym of the school Tamari, Mandy, James, Remus, and Sirius attended during August. There was a disco ball hanging in the middle of the room with streamers flowing from it to all corners of the room. There was already at least fifty other people there.  
  
"This is great" Mandy shouted over the music. "Come on Sirius, let's dance." She said as she dragged him on to the floor.  
  
"Let's go too Remus." Tamari said as they walked out too.  
  
"So Lily," James said to her. "Do you feel like dancing?"  
  
"Not right now." She said sincerely. "There are some pretty weird people out there." She said while gesturing towards their friends that were currently doing the traditional disco move to 'Disco Duck.'  
  
"I see what you mean." James laughed. "Why don't we go get something to eat then. There's some food being sold at the cafeteria." He suggested.  
  
"Why not?" She said as James put out her arm for her to interlock with. The two left the gym and walked down a hallway to a booth where there was a slightly old person behind it.  
  
"What would you like Lily?" He asked.  
  
"Um...A Sprite and some chips. Plain chips please." She requested.  
  
"Alright then, two Sprites one plain chips and one barbeque" James asked the lady and gave him the needed money.  
  
"Thanks James." Lily said as they sat on the stairs and began to eat. James just smiled a cocky grin at her and opened his chips. 'I can't believe this.' He thought to himself. 'I'm actually having a good time with Lily "the no longer a blimp" Evans. She's actually pretty with out that extra weight. Did I just think that?'  
  
"So how did you and Mandy meet?" He asked Lily. "I know it wasn't through Hogwarts because I remember you teasing me getting bet up by her when I was nine."  
  
"She stood up for me at the park one day. I was seven and heavy. She noticed. The kids were at least ten years old and she pushed them down and began to yell at them and when they grabbed her she just licked their arms and they left. Every since then I guess that it just came together or something."  
  
"She still does that." James laughed as he opened his pop.  
  
"How did you two meet?" She asked.  
  
"We're neighbors. We were since I moved in when I was four and, I don't know, something kind of clicked that first time she put me in a headlock."  
  
"Why did she do that?"  
  
"I stepped on her chalk drawing." James shrugged. "I'm not sure really. But she does have some serious problems. I mean her dad, her brother, her mom.. I'm praying that you already knew about this because if you didn't then she'd kill me." He said quietly before eating another potato chip.  
  
"Don't worry James, I knew. But Tamari is the only other person who does so I'd be careful." She warned as Mandy came through the doors with Sirius following her.  
  
"There you are." Sirius said when he spotted the two. "We were looking all over for you."  
  
"We didn't feel like dancing so we thought that we'd some here for a bit." James explained.  
  
"Listen guys, I have to go." Mandy apologized. "James, I don't want to ruin your evening but.. "  
  
"Don't worry Mandy; it's ok." James said as he got up. "I'm sorry Lily but I have to go."  
  
"I understand." She smiled.  
  
````````````````````  
  
"So your brother doesn't know that you and Sirius are going out?" James asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"Chad doesn't even know that he or Remus lives." She confessed.  
  
"Wait, you Sirius and Remus went to school together since you were five. And that's summer school, regular school and Hogwarts and he knows nothing?"  
  
"Well he did see me with them once when I was four and he got really mad so I told him next week that they moved away. He thinks that you're the only guy that I hang out with and he doesn't mind. He likes you."  
  
"That's great but what will you do if Sirius suddenly proposes to you?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm praying that he won't" She said as he fell against the fence to a sitting position. "He'd probably kill him and me for not telling him."  
  
"Don't worry; I doubt that it'd happen." He comforted as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"Thanks James," She said. "Are you going back to the dance?"  
  
"No I'm a little tired. I think I'll go to bed." He said through a yawn.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"You're right Mandy; I did have a good time with Lily." He whispered as he hugged her goodnight. He finished the hug and spotted her older brother Chad peering through the curtains. The two walked up their pathways and into their houses.  
  
````````````````````  
  
"James...James...wakey-wakey James. I need to talk to you?" Mandy's voice came from the walkie-talkie on his bedside table.  
  
"What is it?" He mumbled into it.  
  
"It's five in the morning." She stated simply.  
  
"Oh, where was my mind? Here I was sleeping like someone normal at five in the morning." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Shove it honey. We have to get going. Unless you want me to accidentally spill the beans to Remus, Sirius, and everyone else in Hogwarts."  
  
"I hate you you know?" He asked her as he got out of his bed.  
  
"Yeah, just hurry up. I'm already outside waiting." She requested before she shut off her end of the conversation.  
  
James threw on a shirt, a pair of jeans, grabbed and apple, and met Mandy outside on his porch.  
  
"You know that I'm going to have to get you back for this right?" He asked her.  
  
"Is it my fault that you agreed to do this? No. Now let's go." She said as they began to walk the three block walk to the school.  
  
"Come on. Our uniforms are supposed to be in today and I want to get into mine as soon as possible." She said as they entered. Mandy left James and met him outside the gym with a bundle. She passed it to him as they walked to the locker rooms. James slipped on the silver pants and the green and white shirt and looked at him self in the washroom mirror.  
  
By the time he got in the gym, Mandy and Brianna were already in the cheerleading uniform.  
  
"Remind me why I became a cheerleader Man." He requested as the put her in to a double base.  
  
"Because you wanted to build muscle, balance, and you wanted to look up skirts. And if you're looking up mine, I'll kick you." She explained as she jumped down. "Now do you remember?"  
  
"But why did I have to agree to wear uniforms and compete?"  
  
"Because girls swoon over male cheerleaders. Duh. Anything else?" She asked.  
  
"I was looking up your skirt. Nice spanky pants." He smirked as Mandy kicked him.  
  
``````````````````````  
  
"This is stupid." James said for the tenth time in the past few minutes. "Why did I agree to this?" He asked as he rubbed white foam on his legs.  
  
"Because it makes your eyes pretty. Now, take your razor, start at your ankle, and work your way up. Got it?" she asked as she began to shave her legs outside by the pool. "Just be sure to rinse off in the kiddy pool."  
  
"What happens if I cut myself?" James asked as he carefully moved the razor up his leg.  
  
"I'll pour peroxide over it and it'll hurt so much you'll never do that again, that's what." She said as she went to rinse herself off. "Easy as that."  
  
"Now I'm afraid to mess up." James said as he slowed down.  
  
"It's also easier to but on your tights for ballet and gymnastics with shaven legs." Mandy smiled.  
  
"Just remember to not breathe a word to anyone else about this. Or I'll kill you Mandy, I swear. Besides, ballet and gymnastics are just to keep my physique and balance." James said modestly.  
  
"Yeah, of course James," she said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
`````````````````````  
  
A/N: Alright, a very weird chapter that took forever to post. Get combination there. I didn't want James to sound gay in the last half but I think that a bit my have slipped in there. Oh well, better then the first draft. And I'm sorry again that it took so long, I've been caught up in a lot.  
  
MegHarts - Yeah, they are mean but that's kind of the point of the story. Well, the reason behind it or something. Um. yeah.  
  
Shree - Once again, the meanness is the thing behind it all. It's like the prince is falling for the lowly servant.  
  
Candygirl - Thank-you  
  
Super Poet Gurl - Thank you. (Oh and the new story should be up in a month) 


End file.
